The present invention relates generally to beverage dispenser stanchion covers, and more particularly to such a cover which can quickly and easily be installed over an existing beverage dispenser stanchion.
Most beverage dispenser stanchions are of relatively simple construction, and not aesthetically pleasing to the eye. These stanchions, such as for draft beer and the like, are generally comprised of a simple cylindrical metal member having a tap attached thereto. Many bar and/or restaurant owners would appreciate having more elegant dispenser stanchions, especially ones which could match or complement the decor of the surroundings. However, these owners are reluctant to go to the time and expense involved in purchasing and installing a dedicated decorative stanchion. This can be expensive, as well as wasteful if the decor changes, or for any other reason the owner desired to change the stanchion. In that case, the entire dispenser stanchion would have to be removed and replaced, which can be costly and time consuming.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser stanchion cover which fits over an existing stanchion and can advantageously be quickly, simply and inexpensively installed and removed and changed at will without need for specialized labor or tools.